Children of the Sun
by Invisia
Summary: The weather is turning cold, as are the relationships between Clans. WindClan accuses ThunderClan of a terrible crime, and the chain of events that follows threatens to destroy ThunderClan forever. Caught in the midst of this, five young apprentices must stand on their own paws, and question everything they know, including life, death, love, family, lies and the madness of evil.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **A while ago I posted a preview for my new fic, Children of the Sun, and here it is! It might seem slow at first but there's action in chapter two and the plot picks up during chapter three. The first couple of chapters are mainly just setting up the plot.

So anyway, this is another one of those 'children of the three' type fics. We have Flamepaw, Snowpaw and Stormpaw, the kits of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, and Petalpaw and Frostpaw, the kits of Dovewing and Bumblestripe. I tried to give them all unique personalities and stuff, but you'll have to let me know how I did. This is just the prologue and the allegiances for now, though. I'll upload chapters one and two straight after this.

There is a cat yowling outside and it sounds like a baby crying...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The black tom stood, firm as a rock, atop a fallen tree, surveying the cats gathered below. They were a motley crew, a band of unlikely figures all gathered together, united by the common goal: survival. He felt a glimmer of satisfaction at the fact that these cats answered to him, admired him, trusted him, feared him. He could taste the sweet scent of their fear on the breeze, and he adored that almost as much as he adored the feel of claws sinking through flesh and the metallic twang of blood.

"Bring forth the prisoner," he commanded, his voice deep and chilling. The crowd of cats cleared a path down the centre, and down that path walked a tabby she-cat. Her fur was criss-crossed with wounds, her pelt ruffled and unclean. Her murky green eyes, which usually sparkled, were dull. She stumbled as a dark grey tom shoved her from behind with a growl. One of his eyes was a milky white, sightless orb, and the other a glittering ice blue.

"Star," the black tom growled when both cats had come to a halt. "That was what your mother named you. Her mate told her stories of cats in the sky, their pelts made from starfire, and she believed him. She was a traveller and left him, but she would have done better to have stayed. She died when you were but three moons old, and I saved your life from the badger that killed her. Is this what you do to repay me?"

"What have I done?" Star rasped, raising her head in defiance. "I have not broken the rules of the band, I have not disobeyed a direct order, I have never once failed you. I cannot see what you hate me for."

He laughed cruelly. "You're expecting kits, my dear," he pointed out, as if it were both the most obvious thing in the world and a crime.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked defensively, shifting her position so as to shield her stomach. "Last time I checked, it was perfectly legal."

"They're not mine," the black tom growled, cutting her off. Her eyes widened in shock. "I let you become close to me and then you run off with a common scoundrel?"

"He is your son!" she barked menacingly. "We were never mates, Coal- stars, I never thought you thought of me that way!"

"You still betrayed me," he grit out. "Leader's word is law, and I say that if I cannot trust you, the band cannot trust you." He leaped down from the fallen tree's trunk to stand before her, one paw raised slightly from the ground. "You will be marked with the sign of a traitor and left to starve," he snarled at her, and before she could react, raked his claws over her eye.

She howled in pain, stumbling backwards. The grey tom grabbed her by the scruff and began to pull her away from Coal, when a cat yowled in anger. From the crowd leapt Coal's good-for-nothing son, his pelt turned to flame in the light of the sun. "No! Star!" Before Coal or any other cat could react, he bowled over the grey tom, slashing his throat. He hauled Star to her feet and the two began to run.

Several cats began to race after him, but Coal yowled for a halt. "Let them go," he told them darkly. "What goes around, comes around, isn't that what they say? Those two will get their just desserts." He lashed his tail angrily. "Just you wait. Nothing good ever comes to a scarface!"

* * *

**Allegiances **(ThunderClan only)

leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

apprentice, _Stormpaw_

medicine cat: Jayfeather- grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_apprentice_: Winterpaw- black-and-white tom with blue eyes

warriors:

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

_apprentice_, _Redpaw_

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

_apprentice_, _Snowpaw_

Millie- white grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

_apprentice_, _Beechpaw_

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

_apprentice_, _Amberpaw_

Berrynose- cream-coloured tom

_apprentice_, _Flamepaw_

Hazeltail- small grey-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- grey-and-white tom

_apprentice_, _Springpaw_

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

_apprentice_, _Smallpaw_

Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

_apprentice_, _Frostpaw_

Bumblestripe- very pale grey tom with black stripes

_apprentice_, _Dewpaw_

Dovewing- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

_apprentice_, _Petalpaw_

Cherryflight- ginger she-cat

Molefoot- brown-and-cream tom

Scar- brown tabby she-cat with murky green eyes

Fang- ginger tom with bright blue eyes

Seedheart- very pale ginger she-cat

Lilyfur- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

apprentices:

Dewpaw- grey tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw- grey she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear and amber eyes

Redpaw- red tabby tom

Beechpaw- brown tabby she-cat

Smallpaw- small ginger she-cat

Springpaw- grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Flamepaw- golden-furred tom with brown-tipped ears, tail, paws, and amber eyes

Stormpaw- mottled blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Snowpaw- grey she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Frostpaw- very pale, almost silver, grey tabby tom with white speckles and pale eyes

Petalpaw- dark grey she-cat with a black patch over her eye

queens

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

elders

Greystripe- long-haired grey tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

* * *

**A/N: **Also, this story takes place just over a year after TLH. Chapters one & two will be uploaded ASAP.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here's chapter one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"I'm pretty sure she knows how to hunt, Ivypool," Foxleap said with a half-hearted sigh. "Why don't you try teaching her a battle move or two?" Ivypool sent him a dirty glare.

"She hasn't quite got this move down, and I want her to master hunting before she moves on to anything else! Don't you see it's easier this way?"

"It's also really boring," Foxleap replied. Ivypool began to retaliate, and Petalpaw rolled her eyes, tuning out of the conversation.

_Honestly!_ she thought irritably. _When are they going to realise it should be me making the decisions? After all, it's my apprenticeship!_ "I'm going to go hunt," she interrupted the argument. "Practise those moves you taught me." Without waiting for a reply, she turned and marched away, her tail high and the tip twitching with annoyance. _Honestly! Those two!_

Scenting the air, she pinpointed- with a little difficulty- a mouse nibbling at a nut beneath a nearby hazel thicket. She stretched out against the ground, pressing her body into the earth, almost like a snake, and began to crawl along. The wind blew in her face, bringing with it a few drops of ice-cold rain. She screwed her eyes shut in disdain of the conditions, silently thanking StarClan the ground wasn't muddy. The mouse stiffened, listening as she drew closer. Before it could leave, Petalpaw hooked her paw out from under her and pinned the mouse under a paw, pulling herself forwards a heartbeat later to nip at its neck.

"Very good," came a voice from behind her, and the apprentice turned to see her mentor stood behind her.

"Where's Foxleap?" Petalpaw asked curiously, picking up the mouse and trotting over to Ivypool. Ivypool rolled her eyes.

"Went back to camp. We should probably be getting back too." Petalpaw nodded and the two of them set off into the forest. After a while of amiable silence, she spoke again. "So, when are you and Foxleap having kits?" she mumbled around the mouse. Ivypool made an indignant gasping noise, cuffing her around the ear.

"I am not having kits with Foxleap! I don't even like him like that! What in StarClan's name gave you the impression that I did?"

"Oh, come on," Petalpaw replied breezily, "It's so obvious you're both totally in love with each other. You're just both too stubborn to admit it." Ivypool sent her a cold glare and refused to speak to her until they reached camp. Petalpaw didn't mind however; she knew she was right. She was always right about these sorts of things.

When they did reach camp, Ivypool gave her a nod. "Go and put your prey on the pile. We're on the dusk patrol, but until then, rest up a bit." Petalpaw nodded and dropped off her prey before glancing around the camp.

Flamepaw, easily the hottest tom in ThunderClan, was chatting to both Amberpaw and Beechpaw over a pigeon. Petalpaw felt a twinge of jealousy that she could never flirt with him the way they could- or be ignored like they were- due to the fact that he was her cousin, or something of the sort. His father was related to her mother, making them kin. Though it wasn't unheard of for kin to become something more, Petalpaw wasn't bothered. He wasn't the one; the one cat that was more perfect for her than any other. She wondered briefly if she would ever find her one, before letting her gaze slide past them.

Her father was talking to Briarlight over by the medicine den, and if Petalpaw knew Winterpaw (which she did), the black-and-white tom would be listening from inside whilst pretending to sort herbs. Jayfeather pushed past them, holding in his mouth herbs that she knew would go to Sandstorm. The elderly she-cat was suffering from a minor cold, but Winterpaw had told Petalpaw that Jayfeather wanted it treated before it could worsen and spread.

Snowpaw was just leaving the camp with her mentor, Brightheart, probably to practice battle moves. The usually quiet she-cat looked, for some reason, downcast, her eyes not moving from her paws as she followed her mentor. Petalpaw felt sorry for her at once. She never seemed very comfortable around cats like Petalpaw was, and hardly ever spoke. Petalpaw couldn't imagine herself not speaking for such a long time. She was always chatting to one cat or another, and she liked to think of herself as a master of conversation.

Her own brother, Frostpaw, was nowhere to be seen. He was probably out in the forest with Blossomfall somewhere, practicing his hunting as she had been doing just a short time ago. She had never figured her brother out; he was just too nice. How could anybody be so friendly and kind and helpful and not be up to something? He never was up to something, though. Petalpaw figured that was just the way he was.

The only other apprentice not out in the forest was Flamepaw's brother, Stormpaw. Petalpaw had never really spoken to Stormpaw, as he tended to avoid her, and, indeed, every other cat as well. He was sitting outside the apprentices den, his face clean of all emotions. Deciding it couldn't hurt, she trotted over to the tom, who was only three moons older than she was.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully, and he stared at her, his eyes narrowed. He looked as if he were analysing her, and she shuffled uncomfortably on the inside, suddenly wondering if this was good idea. It didn't seem so anymore.

"Who're you?" he snapped snidely, and Petalpaw felt taken aback. He didn't know who she was? That was ridiculous, they'd shared a nursery together… he'd been present the night she was born… She realised that he must've been joking, it his own, strange, way, and laughed (even if it wasn't very funny).

"You had me going there!" she said, still keeping up her cheerful charade, telling herself that she really was happy, and almost convincing herself, too. "As if you'd forget your own kin! Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to talk, or maybe even get a bite to eat? We don't really talk much, and you are my cousin, after all…" StarClan's kits, why was he so hard to read?

"No," he told her bluntly. "You don't wanna be here, kit, so just go away."

"Alright," Petalpaw agreed quickly. "I'm not a kit, though," she added as she left, heading over to the medicine den. She poked her head inside and called out, "Hey, Winterpaw? You busy?" The black-and-white tom raised his head to glance up at her and nodded briefly before turning to the herbs he was sorting out. "Have you eaten today?" Petalpaw prompted. He didn't look up, just shrugged his shoulders. She sighed. "I'll get you some prey," she said, backing up and heading to the fresh-kill pile. Flamepaw was still sat there with Beechpaw, although Amberpaw had already left.

Beechpaw looked up as Petalpaw approached, and her expression (seemingly bored from the dull story Flamepaw was telling) brightened considerably.

"Hey, Petalpaw!" the brown tabby greeted cheerfully, blinking her blue eyes. Petalpaw flashed her a smile, pausing to talk. Beechpaw was quite easily Petalpaw's best friend, even if she was a blabbermouth and could be rather rude at times. "What's up?"

"The sky," Petalpaw replied jokingly before answering, "Just getting something for Winterpaw and I to share." Beechpaw nodded. The three of them were as thick as thieves, despite being totally different.

"Can I come?" she asked, and Petalpaw nodded.

"Sure, just don't expect to be sharing our prey- I saw you eat that pigeon!" Beechpaw snorted in disdain, before bidding Flamepaw goodbye and leaving the arrogant tom flabbergasted. The two of them approached the fresh-kill pile.

"Hardly," Beechpaw was saying as Petalpaw picked out a plump vole. "Mr I'm-so-perfect over there was hogging it all to himself." Petalpaw grinned.

"Admit it, you're head-over-heels for him really," she mumbled around the vole, and Beechpaw let out a dreamy sigh of agreement. The two of them slipped into the medicine den, causing Winterpaw to look up from his work and sighed.

"If I get into trouble with Jayfeather for slacking off, I'm blaming you," he said sharply, before smiling at them with surprising warmth.

"Don't try to dramatise it, we all know Uncle Jayfeather's not so bad," Petalpaw told him cheerfully, dropping the vole and pushing it towards him. Winterpaw snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, trust me, he is! And don't let him hear you call him 'Uncle Jayfeather', he'd hate that." The medicine cat apprentice dug into the vole, and Petalpaw stooped her head to take a tiny bite. To be honest, she wasn't all that hungry.

"It's so cool that you're related to the three!" Beechpaw sighed. Petalpaw knew that her friend hadn't been born in the Clan, but stories about Clan life fascinated her. The real-life fairytale of the three had been her favourite, and she was always freaking out over the fact that Petalpaw was their kin. "Do you think, you might've, maybe, inherited their powers?" Petalpaw rolled her eyes.

"Beechy, we've been over this. Powers are about as hereditary as personality."

"Yeah, but just maybe-"

"It doesn't work like that!" Petalpaw snapped back angrily, lashing her tail. She wasn't like her brother, always shying away from the spotlight, but she didn't like being expected to perform miracles. There had been a time, a while ago, when she'd thought she could have developed her mother's powers, until Dovewing had pulled her aside and gently explained that it was not the case.

"She's right," a sharp voice added from behind them, and the two she-cats turned to see that Jayfeather had arrived. He stood behind them now, a pile of herbs dropped at his paws. Winterpaw jumped a tail-length high in the air, shoving the half-eaten vole away from him and busying himself with the herbs again. Jayfeather turned to him, his expression unreadable. "And I thought I told you to have these sorted by the time I got back?"

"I know… I'm sorry… Petalpaw and Beechpaw stopped by and brought me some prey." Winterpaw looked down quickly, not daring to meet his mentor's blazing eyes. Jayfeather didn't say anything however. He just turned back to the she-cats.

"Anyway, I was saying, Petalpaw's right. She's about as likely to inherit her mother's powers as she is her memories." Beechpaw sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Wouldn't it be cool, though?" Petalpaw knew her friend's mind was brimming with all the possibilities. Jayfeather shot them down however.

"No, not really. I can't imagine the five of you there is at the moment running around with more power than StarClan themselves, let alone the more that are undoubtedly going to arrive sometime in the future. Now, can you two please get out of my den? Nobody can get anything done with apprentices around!"

Petalpaw saw Winterpaw flinch out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything about it. Instead, she simply sighed, pushing past him. "Alright, Uncle Jayfeather," she said, and he shot her a glare full of fury, so much that she stumbled. "I'm kidding!" she said quickly, ducking out of the den and stifling a laugh.

* * *

Flamepaw watched Beechpaw and Petalpaw run from the medicine den, disbelieving. Had Beechpaw really just ditched him for his popular cousin? Sure, Petalpaw was pretty and all, but she was rather selfish and a bit of a fussy brat. Also, she'd totally ignored him! No-one ignored him: he was Flamepaw! He was the hottest apprentice in ThunderClan! He made all the she-cats stare, and they all listened to him with rapt attention! Somehow Petalpaw stole that from him and that angered him.

Besides, she always seemed to have it all. She was pretty, there was no denying that, and she had the busiest social life of anybody that he knew. She seemed to know everybody, be able to sympathize with all of them, and hand out amazing advice. Even when she was cocky, fussy or self-centered, everybody forgave her straight away because she was oh-so-perfect. Being a girl, she could have looks and smarts.

With Flamepaw, well, it was different.

He took one last, angry bite out of the devoured rabbit before burying the remains and sauntering out of camp. He didn't spare a thought for his mentor, Berrynose, who was probably out with Poppyfrost somewhere. He was always out with Poppyfrost.

Flamepaw liked Berrynose, even if he was a bit dim, and his voice was annoying. He understood what it was like, to be astonishingly handsome and amazing, and to have she-cats chase after him. He'd spent as many afternoons teaching him how to deal with life as they had hunting and fighting.

He raked his claws along the nearest tree (a beech, he noticed with a twinge of satisfaction) and stopped, panting slightly. Then, backing up a few steps, he bunched his haunches and leaped.

He landed in the branches of the tree, digging his claws into the biggest one and pulling his way up. He then began to leap from tree to tree, trying to imagine what he must look like from below. He had quite a good imagination, and so could quite clearly picture himself: a blurred golden figure, pelt turned to flame by the autumn sunshine streaming through the trees. Yes, he thought to himself, I must look quite magnificent.

A sudden cry interrupted his thoughts. "Flamepaw, be careful!" The voice belonged to Poppyfrost, and as Flamepaw twisted to look at his aunt, the branch he'd just stepped onto cracked and broke beneath his feet. He gave a startled yowl as he fell through empty space, claws grabbing for a hold but finding none. Poppyfrost cried out again- "Berrynose, do something!"- and in the next moment he landed, winded, on top of his mentor, whose legs collapsed beneath him.

"Flamepaw, get off me!" Berrynose managed to gasp out, and, stifling a groan, Flamepaw rolled to the side. Berrynose raised his head, seemingly concerned. "Are you okay? What were you doing up there?"

"I'm fine," Flamepaw managed to gasp. "I was just having a little fun, is all…" Berrynose's whiskers twitched in annoyance.

"Well, someday, you having fun is gonna get you killed. You need to stop it. Now." Flamepaw groaned.

"Ugh, fine," he muttered, and Berrynose nodded smugly. Poppyfrost spoke up next.

"Now go and look after the elders for the time being," she commanded him, and Flamepaw gaped at her. How… She… How dare she!

"You can't tell me what to do!" he snapped. "You're not my mentor!" Berrynose sighed tiredly.

"No, but I am, and I'm telling you to do as she says." Flamepaw gaped at him, before shutting his mouth with a snap. He glared at both of them before spinning around and stalking away into the trees.

* * *

"You've been doing great at hunting recently." Frostpaw beamed at Blossomfall's praise, before his mentor continued, "So I've decided we'll start on battle moves." Frostpaw's spirits dropped immediately. He wanted to complain- do we have to?- but knew that if he wanted to be a good warrior, he had to be able to fight. So he simply forced a smile and said,

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Blossomfall." Blossomfall smiled at him, and Frostpaw felt bad. He always did whatever his mentor wanted, even if he didn't like it, and Blossomfall was under the impression all apprentices were as easy to mentor. Obviously she'd never heard Petalpaw complain about Ivypool, or the constant arguments between Mousewhisker and Springpaw. Frostpaw just got along with everybody, and that wasn't exactly a gift.

He followed Blossomfall through the forest towards the mossy hollow, trying to ignore the flashes at the edges of his vision. Knowing that if he turned around, he would find nothing there, and be asked some uncomfortable questions. So he just did his best to pretend it wasn't there, pretend he was normal.

The truth was, he really wasn't.

When they reached the hollow, Blossomfall turned to Frostpaw, smiling a nervous smile. "So, uh, we'll practice the leap-and-hold. You just have to leap up and land on my back. Uh, bonus points if I collapse. Ready? Go!" Frostpaw nodded, backing up a few steps before taking a running leap. He overshot by two tail-lengths, and ended up with his front paws on the ground and his hind paws scrabbling for a grip on her rump. Blossomfall gave a yelp of surprise, pulling forwards, and Frostpaw, unbalanced, fell to the floor.

"Great StarClan, are you alright?" Blossomfall cried, racing to his side. Frostpaw nodded.

"I'm fine," he told her with a quick, fleeting smile. He pulled himself into a sitting position and licked his chest fur quickly to hide his embarrassment. He could see Blossomfall's whiskers twitch with amusement as she tried not to laugh,

"Okay, we'll try that again," she meowed, her her voice shaking with laughter. "Ready?" Frostpaw nodded in agreement, getting to his paws. He made sure not to back up as much as before, before running and springing into the air. This time, however, he undershot the distance, and found himself sprawled at his mentor's feet. Blossomfall wasn't smiling too much anymore.

"Oh dear," she said, "You're really not good at this, are you?" Frostpaw felt shame wash over him.

"I'm sorry, Blossomfall, it's really not your fault you know-" She cut him off.

"It's fine, you'll learn," she told him, smiling fakely. "Just imagine I'm a piece of prey, alright? You never miss a piece of prey." Frostpaw nodded, backing up slightly before taking one last jump. Sure enough, he landed on his mentor's back, but a heartbeat later he lost his balance and toppled to the ground. Blossomfall watched him, and though she tried to hide it, Frostpaw could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Let's go back to hunting, shall we?" she said with false cheerfulness. Frostpaw nodded, but as he followed her from the hollow, he couldn't help feeling useless. _I can't even fight. What sort of warrior am I? I'm a waste of their time… I'm not worth it…_

At that moment he saw something from the corner of his vision; two shadowy cats watching him with malice in their eyes. He focused on the image, and when it didn't flicker, he spun around, only to find, as always, that there was nothing there.

* * *

**A/N: **one more chapter in the posting-marathon.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Final chapter for the night. Some action here, plus PoV's from Snowpaw and Stormpaw, the only two MC's that so far haven't had one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Snowpaw woke from another dreamless sleep, feeling disappointed. She was sure that the catmint she'd snuck from the medicine den had been all she needed to give her a dream; any dream really. She didn't care. She'd never dreamt in her life, and as it was commonplace amongst most cats, she tried hard to trigger one. Her efforts were wasted, however, as the visions continued to elude her.

She forced herself to her paws, staggering slightly. The catmint had left her light-headed and dizzy, blinking as strange shapes filled her vision. She shook her head, teetering slightly towards the side, and headed out of the den.

Sure enough, Brightheart was waiting for her outside. The disfigured she-cat dipped her head to Snowpaw and smiled. "Good morning! How're you feeling?" Snowpaw shied away, shrugging. Brightheart nodded, her smile remaining still. "Well, we're on a hunting patrol. Your brother's coming." Snowpaw tensed slightly. If it was Flamepaw coming along, he would force her listen to a lecture on how awesome it was to speak, and how she really should try it sometime. If it was Stormpaw, on the other hand, he probably wouldn't even bother saying hello. He unnerved her, however. She didn't like the way he looked at her, as if she were some sort of plaything.

Squirrelflight joined them as they approached the halfrock. Moments later Stormpaw arrived, rolling his eyes slightly and standing as far away from his mentor as he could get away with. He then turned his gaze to Snowpaw, and she looked away, trying to ignore his cold stare. Squirrelflight and Brightheart exchanged a few brief, quiet words before they headed out into the forest.

The two she-cats continued to talk as they made their way towards the northernmost end of the territory. At one point, Stormpaw tapped her on the shoulder with his tail. She turned her head towards him, and he angled his head towards their mentors in front of them. His message was clear: _eavesdrop_. Glancing at the two-she cats nervously, Snowpaw nodded and tuned into the conversation.

"-doesn't like me," Brightheart was saying lowly, her head lowered in resignation.

"Oh, Brightheart, of course she likes you!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. Brightheart's tail dropped.

"No, she doesn't. She's my second apprentice, and it's worse than last time; she won't even talk to me!" Squirrelflight sighed.

"She barely talks to anybody. I've heard Cinderheart talking to Jayfeather about it, worried that something's wrong with her. She's just shy. And as for Jayfeather? Don't worry about him, he's always like that." Brightheart snorted, but she still looked ashamed.

"Jayfeather was right though! I'm a terrible mentor, and having kits in leaf-bare was a bad idea."

"Snowkit doesn't blame you, I'm sure of that," Squirrelflight soothed. "Trust me, you have it lucky with Snowpaw. Try mentoring Stormpaw for a day!"

"I'm sure he's not as bad as everyone says," Brightheart meowed.

"He's worse!" Squirrelflight snapped, lashing her tail. "He'll do everything I say, but he always does it far too easily, and then watches me with a smug expression on his face. He acts like he's better than me! Honestly, he's about as arrogant as his brother and unapproachable as his grandfather- Crowfeather, I mean."

"Crowfeather acted like him?"

"Without the evilness, yeah," Squirrelflight agreed. The two mentors stopped as they reached a stunted ash tree and turned to face the apprentices. "You two head that way," Squirrelflight told them, pointing with her tail, "And we'll head the other. Meet back here just after sunhigh."

"Don't stray over the border," Brightheart added as the two apprentices turned to walk away. As soon as they'd vanished from view, Snowpaw began to pick up the pace, hoping her brother wouldn't speak to her. Unfortunately, he did.

"So," he said coolly, "You still don't talk?" Snowpaw glanced over her shoulder and regarded him with her amber eyes for a moment before returning her focus to the trees around her.

"Like you would know," she said at last. "You act as if everyone's below you all the time. As if our lives don't matter to you." She could feel his gaze fixed on her and began to feel uncomfortable, though she focused on not letting it show.

"You are all below me," Stormpaw snapped. "And I really don't care about your trivial matters. I'm wondering why, is all." Snowpaw snorted.

"Oh, so you are just as arrogant as our brother! Funny, I thought you were different."

"At least I have reason to be," Stormpaw retorted. "Flamepaw's a pompous fool." Snowpaw felt a glimmer of amusement. Pompous and fool were two words that definitely described their brother.

"A conceited buffoon," she agreed, glancing back at her brother again. By the amused glimmer in his usually cold eyes told her that he, too, remembered the game they'd played as kits, whenever their brother did something stupid. As such, a moment later he uttered a reply.

"A narcissistic simpleton."

"A mouse-brain."

"A dunderhead."

"Dunderhead?"

"It means stupid."

"Oh." They fell into silence. Snowpaw would never admit it, but she hated the way Stormpaw made her feel. Like she was stupid and didn't know anything. "I'm going to go this way," she said at last, flicking her tail northwards. He shrugged.

"Okay." He didn't sound bothered anymore; that cool glint was back in his eye. Having given up on figuring him out a long time ago, she headed into the trees and raised her nose to scent the air. The taste of rabbit was strong here, a strange occurance, as she was nowhere near the WindClan border.

She crouched down low, following the scent trail of feather-light paws. _Featherlight. That's a good warrior name!_ She stored it in the part of her mind reserved for warrior names that she came up with. It was a game, of sorts, that she played sometimes. She often imagined herself as Clan leader, although she knew it was impossible. She was in no way leader material, but it remained her own private dream.

A fallen branch blocked her path, and to her surprise, it was coated in wet blood. She sniffed it, scenting the strong moorland tang of rabbit. That was good. If the rabbit was injured, it wouldn't be as fast.

She continued to follow the scent-trail, noting the drops of blood here and there. As the scents grew fresher, however, they became mingled with another. She'd never come across any scent quite like this before, and so stiffened, treading cautiously. The scent grew stronger and stronger, and she contemplated going to get Stormpaw to check it out. If it turned out to be nothing, though, he'd give her that look; the look that made her feel stupid. Besides, he wasn't too far away. He would hear her if she screamed. Not that she was going to, of course.

Slowly she slipped around an oak, and found herself in a blood-spattered clearing. A mangled rabbit lay dead on the floor, but it was freshly killed and Snowpaw could see large chunks of meat on its bones. She crept closer, wondering if the Clan would accepted such an aesthetically displeasing piece of prey. They probably wouldn't, so she figured she'd eat it herself, and then catch something else on her way back.

She padded closer, glancing around quickly before lowering her head to take a bite. She was halfway through chewing when a growl interrupted the quiet. Her head jerked upwards, and she found herself face-to-face with a humongous, slobbering beast.

She backed up slightly, her fur fluffing out as she nervously licked her lips. Fear flooded her body, making her limbs shake. The beast observed her for a moment with its dark eyes. Then it lunged forwards.

Snowpaw shrieked, skidding backwards as the beast's jaws snapped at empty air. It raised its head to glare at her angrily, before backing up slightly. It kept its eyes fixed on her, a deep growl emanating from its throat. She swallowed the prey in her mouth.

The beast sprang.

Snowpaw yelped as she was bowled over. Tick slobber dripped onto her muzzle as she struggled and thrashed beneath its paws. The growl grew louder, until it was the only thing she could hear. He breath came in quick, panicked gasps. She scrabbled at the ground as the beast's claws dug into her pelt, drawing blood.

_Mouse-dung_! she thought irritably at herself. _Why did I follow that trail?_

Then she remembered her back-up plan: scream.

At first it was a wordless yowl, but after taking a gasp of air, she managed to force out words. "Stormpaw! Brightheart! Squirrelflight! Anybody! Help! Help me!" The beast, which was apparently more intelligent than she'd thought, slammed her head into the ground with one large paw. She gave a moan of pain.

Sometime after this, a rustle distracted the beast, and Snowpaw staggered to her feet, stumbling away from where she'd lain in the dark. She raced over to the nearest tree- a small birch- and began to shimmy up the trunk, digging in her now-frayed claws. She managed to swing up the trunk, before crouching on the lowest branch. She knew that if the beast could climb, her efforts would be for nothing, but she couldn't afford to think of that now.

The beast swung around, and upon seeing that she wasn't where it had left her, sniffed the air. After a moment it looked up and made a hideous noise- "_Ruup_!" She shuddered. The noise was one of nightmares.

Then it bounced. Just a little bit at first, as if testing its legs, but afterwards it leapt up higher, snapping its jaws. Snowpaw dug her claws into the branch so hard she thought they might snap. That was when she began to think she would die.

* * *

Stormpaw stared at the squirrel as it nibbled at the seed. Everything was perfect. Just one more heartbeat before he would leap-

A sudden scream split the air, shattering the peace around him. The squirrel split, and he knew there was no point in trying to catch it. He muttered a curse under his breath, sitting up sharply. The birdcalls and rustlings of prey had vanished, and he wondered who would dare to startle away prey in leaf-bare.

His question was answered a moment later, when a following yowl reached his ears. "Stormpaw! Brightheart! Squirrelflight! Anybody! Help! Help me!" Snowpaw! _Oh, sister of mine, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?_

With a groan and a reminder of how terribly irrational he was being, he raced into the woods, following his sister's lingering scent. He leapt over a fallen branch, noticing the rabbit blood smeared over the top, and then spotted several droplets of it later on. Feeling a vague emotion rise within him- was this perhaps panic? or maybe fear?- he skidded into a clearing, where he was faced with a gruesome sight: the mangled carcass of a rabbit. He looked up and sound his sister cowering on the branch of a tree, whilst an animal- a dog, he identified a moment later- snapping at thin air about a tail-length beneath her.

He took a moment to calculate his options. He could leap at the dog and hope to defeat in in physical combat, which he knew wasn't his strong point. He could grab the rabbit and drag it away, hoping to lure the dog away from his sister and ThunderClan territory, but he was nowhere near fast enough. He remembered the story that Dustpelt had told him once, about the defeat of the dogs at the old forest. The Clan had worked together to lure them over the edge of the gorge. Brightheart had lost her eye to those dogs.

Stormpaw suddenly knew what to do.

"Oi! Over here!" he yowled. The dog barked, turning towards him. Stormpaw picked up the rabbit and threw it far into the trees. The dog gave an indignant growl, racing after its prey. Taking liberty of the situation, he raced into the clearing, leaped up as high as he ever had, grabbed Snowpaw's scruff and dragged her down to the ground. When she made no attempt to stand, instead giving a whimper, he tightened his grip on her and raced out of the clearing, dragging her along. She began to struggle in his grip but he didn't slow down, instead just wondering why she had such a low pain tolerance.

"Stormpaw!" The voice was Squirrelflight's; the ginger she-cat had just emerged from the trees, Brightheart hot on her heels. "What happened- great StarClan, is she okay?"

Stormpaw let go of his sister, scraping his tongue on his teeth before replying, "She's fine. There's a dog somewhere in the forest." Brightheart's eyes widened and Squirrelflight's fur was beginning to fluff up. "Take her back to camp," she told Stormpaw. "Warn Bramblestar, get him to send a patrol out. We'll go and find the other patrols, make sure they're on the look-out."

"Fine," Stormpaw muttered. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," Snowpaw replied in a tiny whisper, staggering to her paws. The two of them made their way through the forest, Snowpaw leaning into Stormpaw's side. Stormpaw fought the urge to jerk away and snarl at her. _It's okay. She is injured. She is your Clanmate and your Kin. She is… just like everybody else!_

As they entered camp somebody gave a yowl of shock and alarm. Cats glanced up, and Cinderheart cried out, racing towards them. Stormpaw found Snowpaw being led away from his side, and suddenly felt exhausted. He sat down as his mother fretted over his sister.

"Stormpaw!" Bramblestar called, leaping down from the highledge and padding towards him. "What happened?" Stormpaw sighed.

"There's a dog loose in the forest." Worried gasps and murmurs filled the crowd. Stormpaw stared on impassively at the camp wall, rerunning the memory in his head. He saw, once more, the dog's face: flattened on one side, swollen on the other. His eyes widened and he cursed himself for missing it.

The crowd had, by now, moved away. Bramblestar, Squirrelflight (she and Brightheart, as well as the other patrols, must have returned, Stormpaw supposed), Jayfeather, Brackenfur and Cloudtail were discussing plans to get rid of the dog, and the other cats were tense and concerned. Stormpaw stalked over to the senior warriors, head held high.

"I know how you can defeat the dog," he told them bluntly as he reached the group. They all turned to stare at him in surprise. What a peculiar emotion, triggered by the act of being caught unawares.

"What?" Brackenfur demanded. "How?"

"It was injured and weak," Stormpaw replied. "It had hit its head against something and hadn't eaten for at least a few days. It's also young, no older than apprentice age. It's not a two-leg dog, but rather wild. It doesn't know how to hunt, has been living on carrionfood, and was abandoned at a young age."

"I'm not going to ask how you know this," Cloudtail said, bewildered, "But how does this help us?" Stormpaw rolled his eyes.

"Use your head!" he snapped angrily, lashing his tail. "It's simple! Being abandoned, nobody ever taught it anything. Being starved, it will be looking for food."

"I still don't see what you're trying to say…" Bramblestar spoke up.

"The stories about how the dog pack at the old forest was defeated? We use a combination of the Clan's fastest runners and swimmers, and some prey. We use the prey to lure the dog to us, and let it chase us to the lake. Once there, the swimmers will take the prey and lure it far out into the water. With some luck, the creature will be so stupid that it won't realise how deep the water is until it's too late."

There was a moment of stunned silence. The warriors were watching him with wide eyes, and Stormpaw sat back, satisfied and observing. They all reacted differently when shocked, he found. Bramblestar sat rigid and still, whereas Squirrelflight's tail and whiskers twitched, as if she were both annoyed and amused. Cloudtail had bared his teeth, his claws sheathing and unsheathing of their own accord. Brackenfur was pawing the ground anxiously, and Jayfeather cocked his head to the side, almost as if confused.

"That's… clever," Jayfeather managed to say at last, sounding strained. "Very clever."

"It's vicious," Brackenfur added. "Cruel, even."

"If you drive it away it will only come back," Stormpaw replied, lashing his tail.

"ThunderClan cats don't swim, though," Cloudtail pointed at, his eyes glimmering with triumph at having just disproved the strategy. Stormpaw sighed and rolled his eyes to the sky in annoyance.

"Yes, they do. Snowpaw, Cinderheart, Greystripe and Jayfeather, to my knowledge, can all swim."

"I knew about Cinderheart," Squirrelflight said, seemingly at a boundary between extremely annoyed and curious, "But Jayfeather, Greystripe and Snowpaw?"

"Cinderheart taught Snowpaw, and Jayfeather taught Cinderheart," Stormpaw explained. "I have no idea who taught Jayfeather, though. Greystripe can swim because he spent a brief time in RiverClan following the birth of Feathertail and Stormfur- come on, how can you not know this?" He was sure, by now, that they were playing with him. There was no way they could be this dim.

"You notice a lot," Brackenfur complimented. "And remember a lot."

"I have a good memory," Stormpaw replied, narrowing his eyes. "In fact, I have the best memory in Clan history, I think you'll find."

Squirrelflight cuffed him over the ear. "There are cats who can remember much further back than you can!"

"Yes, but can you remember what you had for dinner last night?" Squirrelflight, angry, opened her mouth to reply, before closing it again. "See," Stormpaw said with a smirk. "It was a blackbird, by the way."

"That's still no reason to be disrespectful to your betters and elders," Bramblestar told him sharply. "Squirrelflight, I propose we put him on elders duty."

"Oh, yes, please do," Squirrelflight agreed, her voice icy with barely-suppressed rage. "He's always like this! He drives me up the walls!" Bramblestar chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll grow on you," he replied, before turning back to Stormpaw. "We'll go along with your plan, but after that, you'll be looking after the elders for a moon." Stormpaw's tail-tip twitched.

"Fine," he spat. Bramblestar nodded.

"So, Squirrelflight, will you lead the patrol? Take Leafpool, Foxleap, Rosepetal, Ivypool, Lionblaze and Cinderheart." Stormpaw snorted, causing the senior warriors to glare at him once more.

"Lionblaze is too stocky, and he's not fast enough. Ivypool's average, and Leafpool doesn't have any fighting ability. You need the fastest and the swimmers, I told you! You ought to take Blossomfall, Lilyfur, Scar, Foxleap, Rosepetal, and myself for the running patrol. Snowpaw's out of action- for now at least- and Cinderheart won't budge from her side. You have two choices for the swimmer: Greystripe or Jayfeather. Take your pick."

"But Greystripe's an elder and Jayfeather's blind!" Brackenfur protested, earning him an angry glare from the medicine cat. "They can't do this!"

"I think Greystripe will be willing if you ask him," Stormpaw replied.

"Ask me what?" The six of them turned to see Greystripe padding towards them.

"Stormpaw seems to think he's in charge of ThunderClan," Bramblestar growled angrily. Greystripe chuckled.

"He's arrogant, and he's smart. What do you expect? Tell me the plan." Cloudtail filled him in, and Greystripe brightened up. "Works for me," he said. "I'll do it!"

"Really?" Brackenfur asked. "Are you sure?"

"I may be an elder, but I'm not so old I've lost my courage, or my wits! This'll be fun!"

"If you're sure…" Bramblestar said warily. "I guess I'll announce it to the Clan."

* * *

Stormpaw stood, straining his ears. He could hear the distant yapping of the dog, but that was it. He shifted from paw to paw in anticipation.

He was third in the running patrol, after Foxleap and Lilyfur. After a while, the yaps grew louder until Lilyfur appeared, weaving throughout the trees at top speed, the dog hot on her heels. The tabby she-cat caught Stormpaw's eye and grinned: she was having the time of her life.

All of a sudden, that expression changed to one of terror as the dog grabbed her leg with his teeth and swung her around. She cried out as she slammed back against a tree. The rabbit they were using as bait flew towards Stormpaw and landed at his feet. Stormpaw glanced down at it, and when he glanced up, Lilyfur was being held by her throat, hanging limply from the dog's jaws.

"No!"

The voice wasn't Stormpaw's, but instead Scar's. She was next in the line of cats, and now she stood behind him, probably coming to investigate why it was taking so long. She bounded past Stormpaw, knocking him roughly to the side, and unsheathed her long claws. They tore into the dog's fur, and it yelped, flinging her away. She hit the side of a nearby rock and fell still, unconscious.

Stormpaw grabbed the rabbit and yowled. The dog turned its massive head towards him and barked. Stormpaw turned tail and ran, the dog loping behind him.

Stormpaw's paws barely touched the ground. He found himself in a state of calm as he raced, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Lilyfur was dead and Scar was injured. Lilyfur's family would be distraught, and she was Stormpaw's kin, too. He guessed he should feel sorry for her, and he would, if he knew what sorry felt like.

Instead, he was pondering Scar, and her mate Fang. They had come to the Clan when he was two moons old, along with their three-moon-old kits, Beech, Red and Small, now Beechpaw, Redpaw and Smallpaw. Scar and Fang, however, had rejected Clan names. They spoke with strange accents, and came from far away, where they had lived with a group of rogues who had driven them out. Stormpaw was always one to pursue knowledge, but no cat could tell him anything.

Finally he reached Blossomfall, who seemed surprised to see him. "Where's Scar?" she asked, taking the rabbit.

"Tell you later!" Stormpaw replied, diving into the undergrowth. He crouched down amongst the ferns for a while, catching his breath, before venturing back out into the forest. He took a shortcut to the lake, and arrived just in time to find Rosepetal jumping over the ridge and onto the narrow stretch of pebbles on the lakeshore. Greystripe waited there, and grabbed the rabbit, taking it out into the lake. He moved with large, deft strokes, a natural.

Of course, everything would go wrong just when it was ending. The dog stopped short on the ridge, whimpering at the sight of water. Rosepetal made her way along the shore and up the bank, joining Stormpaw where he crouched in the brambles.

"It's not working!" she cried in alarm. "What do we do?"

Before Stormpaw could answer, there was a yowl, and two cats came darting out of the undergrowth, a grey blur. They leaped onto the dog, slamming into it with such force that the creature hit the water before it knew what was happening.

Amberpaw and Dewpaw managed to claw their way back to shore, and stood, dripping wet, watching the dog flounder until it sunk beneath the waves. Greystripe swam back to shore and shook his own pelt, and Stormpaw and Rosepetal emerged from their hiding place.

"That was amazing!" Rosepetal praised the older apprentices, her eyes bright with excitement.

"You were really brave," Greystripe agreed.

The celebration, however, was cut off as somebody back in the forest wailed with grief. The other cats perked up, listening.

"What's going on?" Amberpaw asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Lilyfur's dead," Stormpaw informed them bluntly. "The dog got her."

The cats stared at him, stunned. Stormpaw was losing count of how often that had happened today. Dewpaw gave a low moan, a cry taken up by the other cats. Stormpaw let his gaze sweep past them and carry on, staring out over the waves.

* * *

"Lilyfur looks so small," Petalpaw commented sadly. "Oh, Frostpaw, isn't it awful!"

"Yeah," Frostpaw agreed. "She was a good warrior, and a good friend. I'll miss her."

"Not to mention that Dewpaw was totally in love with her," Petalpaw added. Frostpaw shot her an irritated look, but she didn't notice. He looked down with a soft sigh, looking up at the tabby she-cat lying in the middle of the clearing. Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Seedheart and Leafpool, her former mentor, huddled around her limp body.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey," Bramblestar called from the highledge, "Gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting." Most cats, already out in the clearing, all turned to look up at the highledge. Frostpaw and Petalpaw were two of them.

"What do you think's going on?" Petalpaw asked in confusion. Frostpaw shrugged.

"I dunno."

Bramblestar stood alone on the highledge, his head raised, and yet he looked defeated. However, he smiled as he spoke. "Today ThunderClan lost a brave and noble warrior. Lilyfur died trying to lead the dog away from our territory. Tonight she hunts with StarClan, but she will never be forgotten." The Clan was silent. "However, good things happened today too. Two apprentices, although they disobeyed my orders, finally drove the dog into the lake, saving our Clan. That is why I ask to anoint them as warriors. Amberpaw, Dewpaw, please come to the front."

Amberpaw squealed in excitement, but was hushed by her brother. The two apprentices made their way to the space under the highledge. Both had ruffled fur, stained with blood in some places from carrying Lilyfur back to camp. Dewpaw was favouring his front left paw, but he raised his head high, grief glimmering in his eyes. Amberpaw was bouncing up and down on her paws, a wide, somewhat sad smile plastered to her face.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn.

'Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Wriggling with excitement, Amberpaw raised her head proudly. "I do," she mewed loudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Amberpaw, from this moment onwards, you shall be known as Amberlily." There were shocked gasps across the hollow, and Amberlily's smile wavered. However, she puffed out her chest and smiled, obviously proud to take on her new name. "StarClan honours your energy and determination, and we honour you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

From the highledge Bramblestar leapt, landing before Amberlily and resting his muzzle on her head. She licked his shoulder respectfully. The leader swung around to face Dewpaw. Frostpaw admired the older apprentice. If he'd been in Dewpaw's position, he would have flinched backwards, but the grey tom just stared forwards.

At that moment Frostpaw saw something at the top of the hollow, a cat tumbling over the edge. He raised his head hurriedly, but there was nothing there.

"Are you alright?" Petalpaw murmured. He nodded distractedly, looking back down at the ceremony.

"I'm fine," he replied softly.

"Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Dewpaw rumbled, strong and stoic.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dewpaw, from this moment onwards, you shall be known as Dewstorm. StarClan honours your strength and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

He rested his head on Dewstorm's shoulder, and Dewstorm licked his shoulder. As Bramblestar stepped back, Frostpaw raised his voice with the rest of the Clan to welcome the new warriors.

"Amberlily! Dewstorm! Amberlily! Dewstorm! Amberlily! Dewstorm!"

"I can't wait until we're warriors!" Petalpaw chirped in Frostpaw's ear. Frostpaw nodded.

"Let's go congratulate them!" he meowed. The two littermates rose to congratulate their friends, but as he did so, Frostpaw could've sworn he saw Lilyfur smiling at him, beckoning him with a paw. He focused on the image, yet once more, when he turned, there was nothing there.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it for tonight, folks! Review?


End file.
